Usuario discusión:TheEternQuilava
Hola,bienvenido a la wiki,espero que podamos divertirnos y crear amistad abuelo xD Saludos P.H12 y recuerda Archivo:Black kyurem ow animation by snivy101-d54nemj.gifIf you can read this... Archivo:Yo,pokehero.gifyou´re a poke.hero¡¡ Archivo:White kyurem ow animation by snivy101-d54nisl.gif 16:25 8 jul 2012 (UTC) WTH Deja de hacerte multicuentas... Se nota mucho que eres el Electrode ese y PKMNLuxray. Y seguramente tambien seas Sonadow. Si se te ocurre hacerte una mas te baneo de la wiki Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif[[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 14:24 17 ago 2012 (UTC) ¿Porqué? No quería que pasara nada malo, pero si abusas de 4 cuentas, mientes y aún sabiendo que es verdad lo que yo digo sigues mintiendo... Venga, hasta... que el destino nos vuelva a reunir. Cuídate. Soy una estrella fugaz ~ Que lucha contra la obscuridad ~ 18:09 2 oct 2012 (UTC) Como Heres multicuenta, confie en ti y no solo has engañado a la wiki, me has engañado a mi y a tus amigos, confiamos en ti, y ahora nos vienes con estas, de acuerdo, pero favores no me pidas adios Aqui la hermana de Victoria Justice, Katy Perry, Taylor Swift y Carly Rae Jepsen!! (discusión) 15:50 3 oct 2012 (UTC) WikiAmigos Hola ¿Quieres Ser mi amigo? Si quieres Ponme un Turtwig Archivo:Eevee_NB.gif Fan de Fakemon Si quiere Hablarme Hazlo en mi Discu RE: Mind Sí, soy Mind... #ewe #Pues yo te he echado de menos (por raro que parezca :U) E.E #Lo del blog... Tema aparte e.e, ya te contaré #Si te parece bien, conéctate al chat de PokéBeach Wiki (un proyecto antiguo abandonado) y hablamos, que tengo que contarte algo... Y de paso lo del Blog ewe En fin, éso. Responde lo antes que puedas. Mind, y qué? (Discusión) Friends Me caes bien, ¿quieres ser mi wikiamigo?Toma a Archivo:Rokori.png y a Archivo:Sirenan_Trotamundos.pngArchivo:Lucario_mini.gifArchivo:Torterra_mini.gifLukariop is a new DarraptisoMy dex 1ºMy dex 2ºAnd my historyArchivo:Absol_mini.gifArchivo:Rotom_mini.gif 19:20 26 dic 2012 (UTC) Felicitaciones Te felicito por los Creepypastas que haces, y me gustan mucho. Deberías hacerlos un poco menos...violentos y sangrientos. Tengo un aprendiz que se ha visto un 75% de los Crepypastas viables por Youtube y te puedo ayudar a crear unos. Si no quieres mi ayuda, tranquilo, no te guardaré rencor ni nada. P.D.:¿Quieres ser mi Wikiamigo?Si dices sí, te pondré como un Quilava y tú a mi como Infernae, Mewtwo o Keldeo Forma Brío. MaxTai (discusión) 14:26 3 ene 2013 (UTC) De acuerdo Te ayudaré. Conéctate al chat y pon el privado conmigo. Se me ha ocurrido uno muy bueno.MaxTai (discusión) 11:59 4 ene 2013 (UTC) Re: Oye Que a ti te guste que te hagan eso no significa que a los demás nos guste. Si quieres me puedo poner a bromear de la misma forma contigo a ver si te gusta... sin contar que lo has hecho a mis espaldas (aunque me haya enterado igualmente) --Ciencia Al Poder en WikiDex 16:49 12 ene 2013 (UTC) Sanción Has sido bloqueado durante un plazo de tres días por insultos hacia el usuario Ciencia Al Poder. :Está bien, ya estás desbloqueado pero a la próxima recibirás y cumplirás la sanción -- SOLo ♡ 17:14 12 ene 2013 (UTC) Amistad Hola, quisiera que fueras mi amigo. Te pondré un Quilava en mi página de usuario. Se agradecen tus comentarios en los episodios de mi serie :D --''Dark PikaDex'' ~''¿Necesitas ayuda?'' 17:03 24 feb 2013 (UTC) Foro Hola, Gracias por estar tan Pendiente del Foro de los Usuarios, ya puse tu Tema. Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 22:30 8 mar 2013 (UTC) Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Hi, soy Naneko. Yo también soy nueva en PF, pero no en wikia. Bueno a lo que iba. Si necesitas alguna ayudita mía no dudes en preguntarme, sé muchas cosas sobre wikia. Por cierto si quieres puedes venir a una wiki muy buena, :D. Yo soy una administradora ahí, verás no somos una wiki muy grande por ahora pero vamos aumentando. Si te apetece puedes venirte :3. Yo muy pronto empezaré a hacer concursos de novelas. Aquí te dejo el link. : Dimensión PKMN Ejem Primero, al decir lo de "nuevo" me equivoqué. Y en segundo lugar no me llames imbécil, ¿Acaso te he insultado? Y en tercer lugar me da igual que estés ocupado yo solo he intentado ser amable invitándote a esa wiki. --El reto de un escritor, Archivo:Grovyle_dormido.png es siempre superarse. 17:01 19 abr 2013 (UTC)